The Running Out
by Picotti
Summary: Une inconnue, un joli visage, des yeux à s'y noyer. Remus n'était pas spécialement un grand adepte des rencontres d'un soir mais elle, il ne connaissait même pas son nom et pourtant, elle l'envoûtait.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des défis de la Ficothèque Ardente. Ici le thème était « les fêtes ». Les contraintes : 1000 mots minimum, fandom au choix._

_Pour plus de détails, vous pouvez me laisser un message._

* * *

**THE RUNNING OUT**

Les lumières de Pré-Au-Lard n'étaient généralement pas splendides. Mais à l'approche des fêtes, il fallait avouer que le maire faisait des efforts. Sur la grande place, un gigantesque sapin avait été installé et, la nuit, il brillait de mille feux. Des angelots tournaient autour, répandant sur les passants une fine poudre dorée.

Remus éternua. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était que ce machin qu'on venait de lui balancer dessus mais ça ne l'amusait pas du tout. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se débarrasser d'un maximum de poudre. Ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour un fanfaron, ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous galant.

Enfin, un ersatz de rendez-vous galant. Il savait que cette fille ne serait qu'un coup d'un soir qu'il ne reverrait jamais, comme la plupart des autres, parce qu'il aurait trop peur de s'attacher, parce qu'il craignait de devoir lui dire l'atroce vérité et qu'il était hors de question de mener une double vie. Il en avait assez de mentir, il préférait simplement ne rien dire. Mais il restait un homme sous la bête et un homme avait des besoins, des attirances.

Il avait rencontré cette fille une semaine plus tôt, un peu par hasard, au Chaudron Baveur alors qu'il cherchait simplement à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était là, elle avait oublié le code d'accès et elle en pleurait de rage. Il lui avait donné un coup de main, elle lui avait souri, il l'avait sentie très à l'aise avec lui et il en avait été rassuré. Souvent les gens avaient inconsciemment des mouvements de recul à son égard. La bête ne se voyait pas à l'œil nu mais certains parvenaient à la sentir au-travers de son regard et de sa gestuelle.

Cette fille était allée jusqu'à rire et à lui toucher le bras. Il en avait été électrisé. Il refusait de se laisser croire qu'il pouvait l'aimer. Non, il l'appréciait, il avait envie d'elle, c'était tout, ça n'irait pas plus loin. Et puis sincèrement, elle était jeune. Elle devait avoir à peine trente ans. Et encore, il n'en était pas sûr. Elle était belle par contre. Merveilleusement belle. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre coupés au carré descendaient sur un visage avenant, des joues un peu rondes mais pas tellement, légèrement rosies. Elle avait des yeux d'un brun profond qui le captivaient, semblaient l'englober lorsqu'il y plongeait le regard. Ses mains se terminaient sur des doigts fins et délicats, sa peau avait l'air si douce.

Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il était au milieu de la rue quand même, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à fantasmer. Ils avaient discuté un peu mais au final tous deux étaient restés assez évasifs quant à leur propre vie et il en avait conclu qu'elle avait elle aussi des épouvantards dans son placard et qu'elle ne souhaitait pas nécessairement les partager avec lui. Il respectait ça. Après tout, il aurait été mal placé pour lui faire une remarque. Ils avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble. Pas beaucoup parce qu'ils avaient tous deux des choses à boucler avant la fin de la journée et elle lui avait demandé son nom, pour le revoir, pour le cas où. Il avait hésité, avait décidé que c'était peut-être juste une amie potentielle et qu'il était assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul, que parler avec quelqu'un n'était jamais mal et qu'il n'avait qu'à se méfier.

Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou la veille au soir, après presque une semaine de silence. Remus l'avait oubliée, il avait eu tellement de choses à faire depuis et notamment une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix qui avait failli se terminer en pugilat entre Sirius et Rogue, pour ne pas changer. Il était fatigué d'encaisser les problèmes de son ami mais jamais il ne renoncerait à lui prêter son épaule pour s'appuyer. Sirius avait vécu des coups durs, plus durs même que n'importe qui d'autre, et il lui fallait du temps pour se remettre. Il avait passé une partie de la soirée à lui remonter le moral avec de la bièraubeurre, se demandant au bout d'un moment si tout cet optimisme qu'il essayait de lui faire passer avait réellement un sens et s'il ne risquait pas plutôt de tomber lui-même en dépression. Tonks les avait rejoint, il était parti à peu près à ce moment-là. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Paradoxalement, il se sentait trop proche d'elle pour vouloir prendre le risque de passer du temps avec elle. Comme si sa compagnie pouvait la contaminer, entacher l'innocence qu'elle recelait encore. A son retour, le hibou était posé sur son appui de fenêtre. La lettre était parfumée, délicatement, presque sensuellement, un parfum magique très probablement, peut-être même l'un de ceux qui sont agrémentés d'une goutte d'amortensia. Remus en avait entendu parler, c'était Tonks d'ailleurs qui lui en avait touché un mot. Un groupe d'aurors en avait réquisitionné toute une cargaison. Il était rentré chez lui avec le hibou, lui avait donné un morceau de pain sec et avait dévoré la lettre des yeux.

Le message était très clair, sa jeune nouvelle amie souhaitait le revoir. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard au pied du sapin, elle pensait à lui, à sa présence, aux quelques mots qu'ils s'étaient adressés. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Et sur le coup, il fut tenté de ne pas répondre. Il jouait à un jeu dangereux avec elle. Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de lui briser ses illusions ? Et si elle en attendait plus ? Et si elle lui demandait plus ?

Il avait juré, s'était laissé tomber dans son canapé et avait ruminé toute la soirée jusqu'à, finalement, répondre. Un simple mot, à peine quelques lettres : je t'attendrai.

Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il regrettait un peu, ses mains tremblaient. Il les cacha dans les poches de sa veste. Elle n'était pas tout à fait adaptée au froid qu'il faisait mais faute de mieux, il lui faudrait s'en contenter. Il regarda sa montre. Malgré le cadran rayé, il constata qu'il était neuf heures passées. Est-ce qu'elle avait oublié ? Est-ce qu'elle allait lui poser un niffleur ? Ça arrangerait peut-être les choses finalement.

« Je suis désolée du retard. »

Il se retourna et la vit arriver, un bonnet en laine sur la tête, laissant échapper quelques mèches sombres. Elle semblait fatiguée. Il se détendit. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui et devait lever les yeux pour le regarder en face.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu me sembles fatiguée, tu veux qu'on remette ou…

_ Non surtout pas ! Des histoires de boulot. »

Elle grimaça.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça, je vais te casser les oreilles.

_ Non, pas du tout… »

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit les gros yeux.

« J'ai dit non ! J'ai envie de marcher un peu, de m'amuser et de penser à autre chose.

_ D'accord. »

Il se laissa entraîner. Il brûlait d'envie de lui poser mille questions et notamment de lui demander son nom. Parce que, finalement, il ne le connaissait toujours pas. Elle avait un peu d'avance sur lui sur ce coup. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'apprêter à lui poser la question, il se demandait si c'était bien le bon moment pour ça et il finissait par reculer. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise, il n'avait pas très envie de non plus d'éveiller ses soupçons à son égard.

« Ce sapin est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

_ Euh… si. »

Il leva la tête pour voir le sommet juste à temps pour recevoir une poignée de poudre dorée en pleine figure. A nouveau, il éternua. La jeune femme éclata de rire tandis qu'il secouait la tête en grimaçant. Ils s'éloignèrent du sapin. Beaucoup de gens venaient l'admirer, des couples venaient s'asseoir au pied pour s'y enlacer. L'endroit était quand même romantique à souhait. Pour une fois qu'il y avait une telle chose à Pré-Au-Lard, ça tenait presque de l'exploit.

Il avait beaucoup de souvenirs ici et la plupart le renvoyait à son adolescence. Là-bas, derrière ces maisons, il y avait un champ et un tumulus avec une caverne où Sirius avait embrassé une fille pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils en avaient entendu parler pendant des semaines. Là-bas, devant la devanture de Zonko, Peter qui s'était transformé en rat pour chiper quelques plumes chantantes, s'était retrouvé coursé par un chat. James avait juré que c'était McGonagall mais à ce jour, Remus avait toujours des doutes.

« Poudlard, murmura la jeune femme en se blottissant au creux de son épaule. J'y ai presque tous mes meilleurs souvenirs.

_ C'est un peu le cas de tout le monde je crois. »

Elle se redressa subitement.

« Et si on allait aux Trois Balais ?

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Boire une bièraubeurre au gingembre, comme quand on était au collège. Allez viens ! »

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester ou d'argumenter, elle l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna derrière elle. Elle trottina jusqu'au café des Trois Balais. Avec l'approche des fêtes, la devanture était presque aussi illuminée que le gigantesque sapin dont ils venaient de s'éloigner. Des guirlandes et des boules de Noël flottait dans l'air. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte, ils se retrouvèrent dans une chaude ambiance teintée de délicates odeurs. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, dont quelques étudiants de Poudlard, certains en uniformes et d'autres non.

Remus avait la sensation d'être redevenu un collégien. Il laissa sa jeune compagne l'entraîner jusqu'à une table vide puis elle alla chercher les commandes. Il s'assit, se prit le visage entre les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ? »

Il avait de plus en plus la sensation que la jeune femme agissait comme s'ils étaient tous les deux en couple. Il ferait peut-être mieux de tout laisser tomber là, de lui dire qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait mal cru et que c'était mieux comme ça. Elle n'avait certainement pas envie d'en savoir plus sur lui de toute façon. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre ses pensées à exécution, sa jeune compagne revint se glisser auprès de lui. Elle avait ramené deux grandes chopes de bièraubeurre.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me sens bien. Je passe l'une des meilleures journées depuis au moins… pfiou, longtemps. »

Il empoigna sa bièraubeurre et y trempa les lèvres en se traitant mentalement de lâche. L'ennui c'était qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de mettre fin à cette journée non plus et que malgré tout, lui aussi passait un bon moment. C'était juste sa fichue raison qui le poussait à prendre les devants, à réagir et à arrêter le massacre. Et puis ce n'était pas juste. Il repoussait sans cesse Tonks et là voilà que cette inconnue lui proposait un rendez-vous et qu'il acceptait sans même réfléchir.

Mais c'était peut-être justement parce qu'il se fichait de cette fille. Il ne la connaissait pas, il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle. Alors qu'il avait de la sympathie pour Tonks, si ce n'était de la tendresse même. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, peur de la briser. Elle était jeune, elle était belle, ravissante même, elle méritait bien mieux que lui. Elle méritait d'être heureuse, d'aimer un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge qui saurait la faire rêver et la combler.

Il s'appuya au dossier de son siège. Quelle vacherie.

Son amie avala d'un trait la moitié de sa bièraubeurre et, essuyant ses lèvres sur sa manche, se tourna vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard.

_ Oh tu sais… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Avec un petit éclat de rire, elle s'était jetée à son cou et posait maintenant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se débattit cependant pas, même s'il avait été surpris par le geste. Emporté par l'élan, l'ambiance de fêtes qui planait dans le bar et par l'envie qui le taraudait depuis qu'il l'avait vue la première fois au Chaudron Baveur, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et répondit au baiser. Sa langue joua avec la sienne, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Elle avait un goût de gingembre qui teintait délicatement sa salive, légèrement amer comme quelque chose à la fois d'interdit et de savoureux. Il caressa sa nuque, ôta son bonnet d'un geste vif, libérant soudainement ses cheveux.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, secoua la tête. Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres était sans équivoque : c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu depuis le début. Une petite pointe de culpabilité, reste de ressentiment, lui perfora la poitrine. Il la repoussa sans ménagement.

La jeune femme posa son bonnet sur la table, l'attrapa par la nuque et approcha son visage du sien pour murmurer dans son oreille :

« J'ai envie de prendre une chambre pour la soirée. »

C'était idiot, il le savait, mais il rougit. Il n'était pourtant plus un adolescent ni un gamin qui découvrait ses premiers émois. Des femmes, il en avait connu plusieurs maintenant. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, c'était le même scénario, la même culpabilité, ce même désir teinté d'une tendresse qu'il se refusait. Il n'était pas fait pour aimer et encore moins pour être aimé.

Elle se glissa hors de son siège. Il avala rapidement le reste de sa bièraubeurre qu'il avait à peine touché et laissa quelques pièces sur la table. Pas question qu'elle paye même si c'était là le budget qu'il s'était réservé pour manger cette semaine. Tant pis, il se serrerait un peu la ceinture.

D'avoir avalé d'un coup le reste de son verre lui fit tourner un peu la tête lorsqu'il se leva. La bièraubeurre n'était que faiblement alcoolisée mais c'était bien suffisant pour lui donner un peu le tournis. Il n'avait jamais été très résistant à l'alcool. Il se souvenait encore avec une certaine honte du mariage de James et Lily.

Ils se dirigèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'au bar. Quelques personnes détournèrent le regard vers eux mais dans l'ensemble, personne ne sembla les remarquer. C'était très bien comme ça. La jeune femme posa la main sur le comptoir et Remus se dit que, quand même, il faudra bien à un moment donné qu'il se décide à lui demander son prénom pour de bon.

Madame Rosmerta avait pris de l'âge depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Elle était cependant loin d'être vieille et elle restait même encore très belle. A l'époque du collège, James y était allé de tous les commentaires possibles et imaginables qu'un jeune garçon pouvait faire au sujet d'une femme.

« Vous avez encore des chambres de libres pour la nuit. »

Madame Rosmerta leur envoya à tous les deux un grand sourire agrémenté d'un petit clin d'œil. Ils payèrent la chambre, prirent les clés et montèrent rapidement. Remus aurait aimé ne pas devoir dépenser son dernier gallion mais quel genre d'homme serait-il s'il laissait sa jeune amie régler ? Après tout, il en avait autant envie qu'elle, même s'il devait sentir la morsure de la culpabilité alors qu'elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde embarrassée.

Elle claqua la porte derrière eux, alluma la lumière et jeta son manteau et son bonnet sur le lit. Elle ne laissa pas à Remus le temps de faire le tour de la pièce des yeux. Elle se jeta sur lui, l'embrassa tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il la saisit par les hanches. Inutile de chercher à discuter, ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle voulait et à la sentir se presser contre lui, à deviner la chaleur de son corps au-travers de ses vêtements, il sentait son propre corps réagir, se tendre doucement vers elle.

Il passa les mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser le satiné de sa peau, traça du bout des doigts le contour de son nombril. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Rapidement, elle l'accompagna dans ses gestes, s'attaquant déjà à la ceinture de son pantalon. Le cuir était usé et craquelé, elle se débattit un peu avec. Il lui retira le t-shirt. Enfermés dans le soutien-gorge, les seins pointaient vers lui. Il les chercha au-travers du satin, fit rouler les tétons, les chatouilla, les agaçant presque. Elle glissa les mains sous la ceinture de son sous-vêtement. Sa peau était froide, il eut un sursaut qui la fit rire et auquel il répondit par un sourire.

« Doucement, murmura-t-il, c'est précieux. »

Elle eut un haussement de sourcils, caressa sa chair brûlante de désir. Mais ses mains le quittèrent rapidement pour se glisser dans son dos. D'un geste expert, elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle l'éloigna d'un mouvement sec. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononçait plus le moindre mot maintenant. Leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus rapide, pressé par le désir qui s'intensifiait de seconde en seconde.

Remus retira sa veste et sa chemise. La jeune femme s'agenouilla à même le sol et dans un geste d'une lenteur éprouvante, elle fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses hanches. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle fit de même avec le sous-vêtement. Sans cesser de sourire, elle empoigna son sexe qui avait commencé à durcir. Elle lui intima un léger mouvement de va et vient avant de le prendre délicatement entre ses lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Bien malgré lui, presque comme si son corps agissait de lui-même, il passa la main dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Elle le prenait tout entier, l'invitant contre sa langue, le serrant avec une certaine délicatesse en un baiser qui le faisait frissonner de plaisir. Elle le relâcha pour l'emprisonner à nouveau, joua du bout de la langue sur la zone la plus érogène. Il se sentait au bord du gouffre, partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et celle de se laisser aller à sangloter, perdu entre ses sentiments, balloté dans la houle comme un vulgaire esquif prêt à s'écraser sur les rochers. Il sentait qu'il tremblait. Mince, quelle idée de se mettre dans des états pareils pour une fellation.

La jeune femme dut le remarquer. Elle s'assit sur ses talons et leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il déglutit, acquiesça. Il avait la gorge trop serrée pour prononcer le moindre mot. Mais la magie de l'instant était brisée. Elle se leva.

« J'ai envie. »

Pas la peine d'en dire plus, il comprenait. Ils se débarrassèrent rapidement des vêtements qui leur restaient puis se dirigèrent vers le lit. Elle s'allongea sur le dos. Il se positionna entre ses jambes, la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Quelque chose de simple, d'un peu naïf. Quand même pas de l'amour. Si ?

Non, il ne voulait pas y croire. Et d'ailleurs, il chassa cette pensée en la pénétrant. Elle s'accrocha à lui. Il sentait la chair s'ouvrir pour lui et lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, il laissa échapper un soupir teinté d'un léger gémissement. Non, elle ne cherchait pas la douceur et la délicatesse, ce soir, elle en attendait un peu plus de lui. Il se campa le mieux possible sur ses avant-bras et se mit à bouger, rapidement, sans ménagement. Le bruit de sa chair heurtant celle de la jeune femme nourrit son désir. Le plaisir monta en lui. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage de la jeune femme. Accrochée à lui, elle fixait le plafond d'un air rêveur, chaque fois qu'il s'introduisait un peu plus profondément en elle, elle laissait échapper un gémissement.

Les ressorts du lit grinçaient. Le montant tapait contre le mur. S'il y avait dans tout le bar des Trois Balais quelqu'un qui ignorait ce qui se passait dans leur chambre, c'était probablement qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il la sentit tout à coup se crisper contre lui. Elle planta ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules, lui griffa le dos. Son corps tout entier son contracta, elle projeta son bassin en avant et poussa un cri qui enfla au fur et à mesure que la jouissance la prenait. Incapable de résister plus longtemps Remus sentit lui aussi une onde lui déchirer le bas-ventre et il poussa un cri à son tour tandis que la jouissance explosait de son sexe. Ils continuèrent plus lentement durant quelques secondes encore puis, à bout de souffle, tremblant sous l'effort, Remus se dégagea doucement de son ventre.

Il s'allongea auprès d'elle dans un ultime grincement de ressorts. Elle vint se blottir au creux de son épaule, posa la tête sur sa poitrine et, tout en basculant dans le sommeil, lentement, joua distraitement avec les quelques poils qui surplombaient son nombril.

OOOOO

La nuit était tombée. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte. La tension retombée, la fraîcheur de la pièce venait la faire frissonner. Contre elle, l'homme dormait profondément. Sa tête avait roulé sur son épaule, il semblait paisible. Elle s'écarta doucement de lui, fit de son mieux pour ne pas le réveiller. Il grogna un peu, bougea mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Elle se glissa dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et alluma les lumières. Elle sentait encore le poids de son corps sur le sien, son odeur, son souffle caressant sa peau. Elle sentait sa semence en elle.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait honte, affreusement honte. Elle l'avait piégé et pourtant c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé pour l'obtenir. Essuyer ses refus avait été trop douloureux. Ce soir, pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, elle avait dû lutter avec elle-même pour s'empêcher de reprendre cette apparence et ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien.

Elle s'assit sur le couvercle des toilettes. Elle avait tellement froid, elle avait tellement mal. Elle se sentait coupable alors qu'elle aurait dû se sentir comblée d'avoir obtenu l'homme qu'elle aimait.

De la paume de la main, Nymphadora Tonks essuya ses larmes. Elle ferait mieux de reprendre l'apparence de la jeune inconnue, de récupérer ses vêtements et de filer discrètement. Elle avait cependant envie de se glisser contre lui, de sentir encore une fois la chaleur de son corps, peut-être de l'aimer à nouveau, lorsque l'aube viendrait caresser leur nudité. Mais c'était un plaisir qui lui était refusé. Qu'il lui refusait.

Elle inspira profondément, modula les traits de son visage. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements, enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et posa la main sur la poignée.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

Elle déglutit. Le son de sa voix en lui-même était une torture tant elle l'aimait.

« Un… un rendez-vous très très important. Pour le boulot. »

Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour ne pas le voir. Mais elle entendit grincer les ressorts du lit. Il s'était assis ou bien il s'était levé. Qu'importait.

« On se reverra ?

_ Peut-être. Je ne peux pas dire.

_ Je peux au moins connaître ton prénom ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, les pinça entre son pouce et son index. Elle devait lui dire. Il le fallait. Il avait le droit de savoir à qui il avait fait l'amour après tout.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mon nom n'a pas d'importance.

_ Attends !

_ Ne gâche pas ça ! C'était magnifique mais je ne veux pas t'aimer. »

Non, c'était trop dur, trop douloureux. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans l'ouverture. Il était nu, il n'oserait certainement pas la suivre. La grande salle du bar était maintenant vide. Une vague odeur de pain d'épice et de bièraubeurre flottait encore. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier et quitta à toute allure les Trois Balais.

Tonks n'avait pu retenir plus longuement l'apparence de la jeune inconnue et elle était revenue à ses traits habituels lorsqu'elle jaillit dans la rue sous le clair de lune. Le visage baigné de larmes d'amertume, elle courut, contourna le sapin au pied duquel elle se laissa tomber. L'instant qu'elle avait partagé avec Remus avait été magique, unique. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'il avait aimé ce soir, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il avait crié de plaisir et cette vague chaleur humide qu'elle sentait contre sa cuisse, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir volée.


End file.
